


Just Another Game

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, really short but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the point in playing a game you’re gonna lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Game

_"Tobio-chan,"_  The name rolls off his tongue as if it’s been uttered thousands of times before. The way the older setter elongates the name so smoothly yet harshly that it sends chills down the black-haired boy’s spine. It’s not even a pleasant sensation— Kageyama fears this man in more ways than one.

His perfect form, his perfect serve… All of it Kageyama wants to learn but as such Oikawa refuses to teach him. The younger boy understands only the slightest piece of the puzzle; they fight for the same position and it’s only natural that Oikawa refuses to teach him. He has every right to do so.

But why in this sort of manner? Why in such a childish form that only stirs annoyance in Kageyama’s heart and he just wants to walk away from the whole scene. It would be simple, if Oikawa hadn’t placed him in such a tight situation.

"I’m not teaching you! Why should I have to teach someone whom I consider an enemy, hm? Think about that!" He snaps, and the tone in his voice causes Kageyama to flinch. It’s not just the tone but the hand gestures Oikawa performs are not unlike that of a conducting angrily leading his people through a performance. He puts those hands to good use on the court, after all.

Kageyama opens his mouth to speak but Oikawa reaches forward, hand hovering in front of his face. His first instinct is to close his eyes tightly out of fear. His heart’s racing in intimidation and he quickly takes a step back, expecting a near repeat of the last confrontation they had (which thankfully Iwaizumi stepped in to stop).

There’s a stinging sensation sent straight into his forehead, earning a quiet “Ow!” out of Kageyama as he reaches up to rub his forehead. His blue eyes open and glance up at the other setter, who looks even more so unimpressed by the situation. Turns out it was just a flick to the forehead. A small huff indicates that he’s reached his level of patience.

"Tch!" Oikawa turns and kneels to pick up the volleyball that was carelessly left aside him. He’s not facing Kageyama anymore and he probably prefers it that way. When he speaks again his voice is barely above a whisper and his tone sounds as if it’s about to shatter into a million pieces.

"What’s the point in playing a game you’re gonna lose?"

Oikawa doesn’t say another word to Kageyama for the rest of the week.


End file.
